El sable de cristal
by maiten
Summary: Hoy en el 23 torneo de artes marciales. Nuestros amigos se reencuentran después de tres años de un duro y muy arduo entrenamiento. En los mismos, los guerreros han desarrollado sus cuerpos y sus técnicas en solitario, siguiendo los mismos pasos que Goku. Les aguarda unos de los mejores torneos de la historia, y en el conocerán a nuevos amigos, enemigos, y quizás, algo mas...


El sable de cristal

Hoy 20/12/15 primer capítulo terminado, pero será publicado en la página aproximadamente para el 24/12/15.

Hoy en el 23° torneo de artes marciales. Nuestros amigos se reencuentran después de tres años de un duro y muy arduo entrenamiento. En los mismos, los guerreros han desarrollado sus cuerpos y sus técnicas en solitario, siguiendo los mismos pasos que Goku.

Les aguarda unos de los mejores torneos de la historia, y en el conocerán a nuevos amigos y enemigos, pero quizás más de uno se llevara sorpresas. Ya que, el amor para todos llega pero nunca de igual manera, y crecer implica eso mismo, muchas cosas que antes no tenías en cuenta. Pasan de un momento a otro a tener la prioridad, El " _Yo nunca me enamorare"_ no existe.

¡Pero esto es un torneo lleno de guerreros! ¡Vinieron aquí a competir, no a buscar el amor! Pero como eh dicho, él es inesperado, y aparece de la forma que menos imaginamos…

 _Locutor: En este torneo se estima que el número de luchadores es menor al de años anteriores pero el nivel de lucha y poder ya no es el mismo. ¡Vienen de todas partes del mundo para demostrar sus técnicas y poder! ¡Pero no olvidemos el gigantesco premio de medio millón de zenis damas y caballeros!_

¡Hola! Iba a actualizar "La corona del Rey" pero este nuevo fanfic no me dejaba en paz, asique empecé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta BUM ya estaba terminado :3 pensé llamarlo El Sable Blanco, pero no sanaba bien.

Bueno, este fic esta ubicado en la saga del 23° Torneo de artes marciales en Dragón Ball. En este Torneo los personajes se reencuentran después de tres años de un duro entrenamiento; se destaca que en el mismo, aparecen Milk o Chichi y El hijo de Piccolo Daimaku, más un personaje misterioso.

Los guerreros ya se encuentran en la primera etapa de la adultez y de aquí en más la historia me pertenece a mí.

 _Bueno como siempre, los personajes del universo Dragón Ball no me pertenecen sino al gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia AU es completamente mía y espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Posdata: por falta de tiempo y inspiración, no pude actualizar La teoría del Multiverso y La Corona del Rey [_ _ **Ya están empezados]**_ _, como se ve no actualizo seguido y son historias complejas asique sepan entender {No sería una molestia recibir ayuda de los lectores u otros escritores XD}_

 _Bueno sin más, muchas gracias por pasar…_

Capítulo 1: El caminante.

 _Narra Bulma:_

Me dirigía al que sería el aniversario número 23° del gran torneo artes marciales. Estaba yo muy emocionada de volver a reencontrarme con mis amigos, después de tanto tiempo ya, han pasado 3 largos e incansables años desde nuestra despedida en el desierto; desde entonces había avía elegido quedarme con mi actual ex novio, Yamcha. Ese desgraciado me había dejado sola, a mí una hermosa mujer ¡ja! Lo que se pierde, según él se había ido a entrenar lejos junto a Tien y ese enano que parece marioneta… Chaozu creo que se llamaba, bueno el caso es que no debería amargarme por él, desde que ese inútil me dejo plantada no eh perdido la oportunidad de acostarme con cualquier persona que se me presente. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán ahora los muchachos? ¿Se habrán vuelto más guapos? Fuertes seguro pero ¿Abran madurado, por lo menos un poco? Veamos… krillin, bueno dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco chico, eh Tien, lo conozco muy poco pero admito que es un hombre listo y muy guapo, además sería perfecto para poner celoso a Yamcha – una sonrisa malvada oscurece mi rostro **-** sigamos. Goku, mi fiel mejor amigo, bueno él tiene pinta de que cuando crezca sea lindo. ¿Quién más? Lanch… si ella era muy hermosa; Anteriormente me eh dado el placer de explorar con muchas personas, muy incluidas las mujeres. Los recuerdos de mi adolescencia con ella caen sobre mí, ese carácter tan dulce y rebelde que toma es tan… bipolarmente atractivo, me rio para mis adentros con esa idea…

El auto estaciona en la entrada al gran torneo, no me di cuenta, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos; le doy su paga al chofer y agarro el paraguas. La intensa lluvia aun no cesa, espero que no suspendan el torneo como aquella vez. Antes de salir saco mi espejo de mano y me observó en él, con una sonrisa seductora adornando mi bella cara, compruebo que el maquillaje sigue perfecto; Al salir del auto a los primeros que veo son a el viejo Maestro Roshi y a la encantadora Lanch, como una fiel mucama a su lado junto a Oolong y el pequeño Puar. Ahora que me fijo bien en Lanch y el viejo. Me pregunto si entre ellos hay algo, supongo que sí, sino ¿qué caso tendría que vivan juntos por tanto tiempo? Con solo pensarlo, un millar de cosas se me vienen a la mente.

- _¡Bulma!-_ grita Lanch al verme acercarme a ella; está más adulta, más como una mujer que como una joven de 18 años como aquel entonces, para ser honesta… me gusta más cuando esta rubia y de mal humor, Que masoquista.

 _-¿No han llegado todavía?-_ mi pregunta es igual de tonta como su obviedad, pero es buena para iniciar conversación con alguien que no has visto hace tres años y prácticamente ni conozco.- _¿Ya deberían de estar aquí, verdad?-_ y voy de vuelta con otra pregunta que se responde sola, madre mía… me quedo mirándola directo a esos oscuros ojos azules, como me gustaría conocernos más, me parece una persona misteriosa a la vez que interesante; abro la boca para pronunciar un "como estas" pero alguien parece estar de desubicado como siempre… -¡NO SE ATREVA A HACER ESO!.- le grito a ese viejo verde, propinándole una sonora bofetada, ¿Por qué no me sorprendo?

Nos pusimos a esperar bajo la lluvia a que los muchachos llegaran. Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre ellos, platicando; al parecer Krillin se fue a entrenar solo, al igual que Yamcha. Roshi comento que ellos quieren seguir los mismos pasos que el pequeño Goku. Me muero de ganas de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Me pregunto, ¿qué tan fuerte se ha puesto?

Levanto la vista al escuchar los llantos de una nena, dirigió mi mirada hacia donde se la oye llorar y veo a unos cuantos metros a una pequeña niña con un lindo piloto rosa, que persigue un globo de conejo. El cual, por el fuerte viento que sopla, Se queda atascado en un árbol muy alto para ella. Me parte el alma al verla llorar por él, me ofrezco a ayudarla, pero ni en punta de pies lo alcanzo. - _Oolong, conviértete en un hombre alto.-_ Pero antes de su trasformación, alguien más se dignó a ayudarme, pero al voltearme, veo a un joven con un turbante en la cabeza, lleva un paraguas con el cual no puedo ver del todo su cara.

 _-Hola –_ Nos dice simple el joven desconocido; entre todos intercambiamos miradas pero al parecer nadie lo conoce, esto se ha vuelto algo incómodo. – _Bulma, toma_ – Me dice entregándome el globo, pero… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Esto se ha vuelto raro. – _Maestro, me da mucho gusto que usted este bien. Díganme, ¿Todos están bien_? _Y díganme ¿dónde se encuentran los demás?_ – de pronto la lluvia cesa y el chico se quita el paragua que le cubre el rostro… no puede ser…

 _\- ¿GOKU? –_ Pronunciamos sorprendidos al unísono, sin poder creer que ese joven tan alto y crecido sea mi pequeño y lindo Goku.- _¿De verdad tu eres Goku?-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah claro! El pañuelo... miren me lo voy a sacar para que vean que soy yo.-_ fue de a poco dejando a la vista ese alborotado peinado tan característico de él, es sorprendente, mi Goku se ha vuelto un hombre, muy atractivo y apuesto para variar.

Pasaron los minutos… y a la espera se nos sumó mi mejor amigo. Solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que las inscripciones cerraran. Estábamos muy preocupados porque no llegaran a tiempo; además la espera se nos hizo eterna, ya que ninguno se dirigió la palabra por un largo rato, en especial Goku.

De repente una ráfaga de viento nos voló a todos los pelos, como si hubiera sido un fuerte viento. En ese instante aparecieron, frente a la mesa de inscripciones el resto de los muchachos. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien y Chaozu. Los cuales no habían cambiado mucho, por no decir que estaban iguales a como los recordaba.

Qué momento, reencontrarnos otra vez después de tanto fue muy emotivo; después de una larga platica, el viejo Roshi nos sorprendió al regalarnos la estadía en un hotel cercano a el torneo, en el cual nos quedaríamos las noches que nos ocupe el torneo.

Media noche, todo el mundo a dormir…

La verdad había pensado que Roshi no gastaría tanto dinero en el hotel. Cuatro habitaciones de dos personas y el viejo dormiría solo, lo que me pareció muy raro. ¿No dormiría el con Lanch?‑ me encuentro muy interesada en el tema que hay entre ellos dos.

Ami por supuesto me toco dormir junto a Lanch, la cual no me había dirigido la palabra desde que entramos al cuarto, y eso fue hace tan solo 20 minutos, ¿Por qué yo estaba tan pendiente de ella? Y ¿por qué no dejaba de verla con esos ojos? La pregunta se responde sola… ella es alguien que no ha caído a mi juego amoroso, no me ve como yo lo hago; además me produce demasiado interés su persona –Pareces enferma Bulma, ya basta deja de mirarla o pensara mal de vos. **–** Pero quizá es eso lo que busco, inconscientemente es lo que busco hacer… aunque ahora que me eh dado cuanta no es tan inconsciente, pienso sentada en mi cama con mi celular en mano.

De tan solo pensar todo lo que podríamos hacer en este cuarto, me calienta, me pone, me excita. Levanto mi vista al frente para encontrarme con una vista envidiable y digna de una revista para adultos; Lanch empieza a sacare la ropa hasta quedar en interior, con un mini short holgado ya puesto para dormir, se saca el vestido por arriba junto con el sujetador.

Silencio mi móvil, y prendo su cámara. Enfocándola a ella en el momento justo… no se con exactitud cuántas eh tomado; ahora sí, me considero loca. Nunca había hecho cosa semejante, o mejor dicho jamás lo precise. Como una niña mimada, lo que yo quería, yo lo tenía. Y si lo que quería era una estrella porno, por dinero en mi cama lo encontraba.

Ella se coloca una remera para dormir y ese momento que para mí fue de lo más hipnótico y excitante, paso como si fuera una cruel ilusión de mi mente bien jugada. Me desea buenas noches, apaga su velador y se duerme totalmente absorta de lo que me sucede a mí; Me encuentro en un debate mental, llevo demasiada calentura contenida y un simple par de tetas lograron hervirme la sangre ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve abstenida del sexo? Debió pasar un buen tiempo. ¡Que calor! No lo soporto. Me levanto de la cama para empezar a bajarme el cierre de mi vestido, algo apresurado lo dejo caer hasta mis pies, doy un respiro de jadeante de libertad que me provoca esa apretada tan entallada y pegada al cuerpo. Una sensación de relax me invade repentinamente, al sentirme por fin liberada de esa incomodidad, sin el sostén y con los pechos al aire.

Giro mi cabeza, mirando a mi compañera, pero desilusionada compruebo que ella está dormida, mirando en mi dirección pero en un profundo sueño. Como deseo que me vea, empiezo a retirar delicadamente mis bragas, tal como si estuviera danzando en un baile erótico solo para ella. Me descubro y noto esa humedad tan notoria y abundante en mi intimidad. De todas maneras, la excitación que llevo encima se me hace imposible de controlar; avanzo hasta donde eh dejado mi bolso junto a mis cosas, rebusco en el la ropa que uso para dormir y Me pongo un corpiño de color rosa claro y un mini bóxer a conjunto. Cierro mi bolso y vuelvo a voltear en dirección a Lanch, sigue dormida, tal y como lo esperaba.

Me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a mi cama, me tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y agarro de la mesita de noche mi celular, nada importante que ver, hasta que recuerdo las fotos que tome con anterioridad, al abrir la galería las descubro, una onda de calor invade todo mi cuerpo y la constante humedad de mi zona intima vuelve a aparecer manchándome más las bragas con ella. Recorro mi cuerpo con mi húmeda mano, desde mis pechos hasta llegar al pubis y…

- _¿Bulma, estas despierta? –_ Me sobresalto con su voz. Dirijo el celeste de mi mirada a una ya despierta Lanch, que hace tan solo unos momentos se encontraba en un profundo sueño, arruinando mi momento de placer.

Me levanto algo mareada por lo sucedido, me siento en la cama y le asiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Discretamente limpio el sudor de mi cuerpo con las sabanas, en especial mi zona más íntima. Ella no puede verme asi no, claro que no, pero Diablos, después tendré que dormir en estas frazadas con olor a mí…

- _Hey, tengo una pequeña duda, esta no me ha dejado dormir muy bien… -_ Se levanta de su cama y lentamente se dirige a la mía, sentándose a un lado de la cabecera donde me encuentro apoyada, sumamente nerviosa y con los latidos de una creciente excitación que me provoca su cercanía. Pero aguarden… ¿Acaso a ducho que no ha dormido bien? ¿Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que yo sea el problema de su mal dormir? ¿Me abra visto masturbarme o desnuda frente a ella? Tantas preguntas me bombardean ahora. Pero, la tengo a mi lado justo ahora y tengo también toda una noche para averiguarlo.

- _¿Cuál es esa duda? Dime… -_ digo en un susurro, mientras me acerco lentamente a su boca, siento como nuestras calientes respiraciones chocan y se entrelazan, Contrastando con lo frio del ambiente de nuestro cuarto. Entrelazamos nuestras miradas y casi cuando estoy a punto de comerme su fina y delicada boca. Mi erótico sueño queda en eso mismo… un sueño.

- _Te parecerá algo tonto y de niños pero, esto no me está dejando tranquila, necesito que me acompañes a espiar a los muchachos, pero si no quieres, no pasa nada. Te comprendería ya que es muy tarde y es una gran estupidez, Pero de verdad tengo que ir. –_ Si dieran premios por cagar este tipo de momentos, ella se ganaría el Oscar, Sin lugar a dudas.

 _\- ¿Pero para que quieres espiar a los chicos ahora? –_ Pregunto algo confundida. _-¿Qué tanto quieres saber? –_ Le pregunto un poco enojada por el momento anterior, hasta me atrevo a decir que algo celosa.

 _\- Es Tien. –_ __Si, ahora definitivamente son celos.- _Si me acompañas te prometo no volver a pedirte favores, por favor no quiero ir sola a estas horas.-_ No puedo evitar sentirme celosa por él, si seguro ella está enamorada o algo por el estilo y quiere espiarlo, dios y yo me creí obsesionada con tener sexo y pasar un buen rato. Pero con tal de escapar un rato de esta sofocante habitación por un rato, decido acompañarla en esta loca "Aventura" si se le puede llamar así a dos chicas en ropa interior corriendo por los pasillos de un hotel a altas horas de la noche… creo que esa misma escena es más apta para una película porno, que cliché.

- _Bien te acompaño, pero dime. ¿Qué tanto interés tienes en él? –_ le dije mirándola de modo perspicaz, como siempre hacia. Me resulta extraño todo este movimiento, ella me parece extraña. O mejor dicho, que tome estas medidas es lo más confuso del asunto. Y eso que aún no se sus motivos, espero que por su bien espero que sean interesantes, quizá no tanto para un chisme irrelevante. Pero sí que sean de una mínima importancia para mí.

- _Mejor te lo digo cuando estemos allá, piensa en esto como una aventura de una película de terror.-_ Me dice algo emocionada he infantil Con su estrategia de "Te lo diré solo si me acompañas". Me recuerda a los pretextos que les decía a mis amiguitas en el jardín de infantes.

 _-Sí, antes que el "Asesino serial" nos acorrale y nos viole, Y seamos tan putas de dejarnos a su merced. Creeme eh visto la misma escena en muchas películas porno.-_ Le respondo con un evidente sarcasmo. Ante eso, ella ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Salimos de la habitación sigilosamente, y aun en ropa interior. ¿Era necesario estar de este modo? Obvio que no, pero yo diría que fue la libertad y la diversión del momento. Podrían sin problemas descubrirnos y de seguro habían cámaras espiándonos, ¿Acaso eso no es emocionante? Claramente no, pero qué más da; me sentía algo abrumada, la esperanza de cogerme a mi amiga y actual compañera de cuarto se habían apagado como el fuego con un balde de agua fría, tal como lo había hecho ella, sin darse una mínima idea.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del hotel en completa penumbra, agarradas de las manos como si fuéramos a perdernos como dos inútiles, claro. Ella iba adelante dirigiéndome, mientras que yo dirija mi vista en su bien formado trasero y perdiéndome en la intimidad de su hermoso cuerpo.

Mientras caminábamos empezamos a bromear sobre ser delincuentes maestras, hasta ya nos habíamos fundido con el personaje y todo. Caminábamos sigilosamente y con la espalda baja, como si alguien nos fuera escuchar. Cuanta imaginación teníamos, como si nos hubiéramos tomado litros de café estábamos más enérgicas que nunca.

- _Hey Bulma, esta es una de las habitaciones que alquilo el Maestro Roshi. –_ Me dice antes de observar por la cerradura de la puerta, al parecer la luz sigue encendida. No pasa mucho antes de que ella quite la vista aburrida y me deje el lugar a mí. _– No hay nada interesante, es el cuarto de Goku y Krillin. Uno duerme y el otro sigue despierto, sigamos buscando…-_ Me dice. Es mi turno de observar, y veo eso mismo. A un Krillin completamente dormido y a Goku mirando muy concentrado por la ventana. ¿Qué estará mirando? Noto un ceño fruncido en su lindo rostro, no es normal en el estar… ¿Preocupado, o quizás enojado? Como si fuera una Sherlock Holmes, armo suposiciones y posibilidades. Pero una mano tibia en mi hombro me saca de mis investigativos pensamientos.

Me volteo y la observo, ella da una ligera señal con la cabeza para continuar con nuestra búsqueda. Y así fue, seguimos recorriendo los largos pasillos apenas iluminados por las tenues lámparas de luz cálida.

- _Espera Bulma, no recuerdo bien si era la habitación 37 o la 38. Fijate en esa y yo en esta_ – Me dice y se da la vuelta para inspeccionar la habitación. Mientras que yo la imito con la habitación 37 y tengo éxito, veo a Tien meditando en una extraña posición… ¿Le parece estar a altas horas de la noche entrenado? Ah, pero que hipócrita eh sido de mi parte.

Chito a Lanch indicándole la cerradura, dirijo mi vista otra vez dentro de la habitación y veo por ella a Tien secándose es sudor de su tan bien formado cuerpo. Mierda, sí que es muy atractivo el monje, como me gustaría entrar con Lanch a su cuarto y desnudarlo hasta hacerlo mío a toda costa. Las fantasías con el sexo bisexual toman forma y vida en mi tan imaginativa mente. Hasta que siento como esa gran fantasía se esfuma como el oxígeno en mis pulmones.

Lanch de forma inocente se apoya el peso de su semidesnudo cuerpo sobre mí, apoyándose en el para ver mejor por la pequeña eh iluminada cerradura. Esa embriagante sensación de su obligo rozando mi espalda baja me llena de una repentina y nueva excitación. La humedad que empiezo a sentir con cada movimiento de su cuerpo en mis muslos, el peso de sus pechos sobre mi espalda, y el hecho de que no eh podido venirme anteriormente. Hace que me sienta al borde de los espasmos de un orgasmo tan repentino como sus movimientos involuntarios por ver mejor. ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta de cómo estamos las dos?!

 _-Lanch… ¿tocamos la puerta? –_ mi ahora desesperada situación por venirme de una maldita ves, se hace presente.

- _¿Qué quieres lograr con eso Bulma? ¿Que salga y nos observe en este estado? -_ Dice algo enfadada, creo que empieza a entender mi punto.

- _Claro que sí, ¿Acaso no es lo que buscabas? ¿No es por lo que has venido? ¿Eh? –_ Esto empieza a fastidiarme, que sea tan indecisa me irrita.

-¡ _Claro que no Bulma! Que cosas estas diciendo… yo solo quería ver si estaba durmiendo acompañado, solo eso. –_ Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo ¿No? Eso me lo dejas para cuando vuelva al secundario querida. Menos mal que no digo todo lo que pienso…

- _Sí, sabes que, me lo esperaba. ¿Acaso esa marioneta te arruino los planes que tenías, eh? –_ estoy hablando de mas, carajo. ¡Cerrá la boca Bulma!

- _Hay por favor como si a mí sola me hallan arruinado los planes princesita. Adivina que, estamos igual… - ¿_ acaso, ella lo sabe? Maldita seas… mientras discutimos ella aprieta más su cuerpo contra mi mojadicimo pubis.

 _\- ahí vete al diablo, al cabo que ni quería.-_ Finjo una gran indignación frente a la chica que hasta hace unos pocos minutos, planeaba tener sexo.

 _-Bulma, ya no tenemos 16 años. No vale la pena pelear por un hombre, además… ¿No estabas con Yamsha? Por qué no eh podido preguntarte sobre el tema desde que llegamos. –_ No, definitivamente no sabe nada de lo que me pasa por ella. Pero en algo si ha acertado y muy bien, ya no somos chiquillas, somos adultas y debemos comportarnos como tal. Amenos que… me pinte de infantil.

- _Tienes razón es una verdadera estupidez, y no, no estoy con Yamsha. El muy necio me abandono, recién fue hoy la primera vez que lo veo en más de tres largos años. –_ Finjo interés en el tema, pero en realidad mi importancia en ello es nula, o casi nula.

- _Debió ser duro para ti ¿No?... –_ Si acostarse con cualquier cosa que camine cerca mío es pasarlo duro, entonces si entonces la eh pasado muy duramente. – _Yo pase estos tres años con Roshi, algo confundida… -_ Si dice haberse acostado con el viejo me muero.

- _¿A qué te refieres con confundida? Cuéntamelo todo –_ Si es una respuesta típica de chusma, espero no haber soñado demasiado entrometida.

- _Mejor te cuento todo desde un principio mientras caminamos hasta nuestra habitación… Bueno, todo empezó cuando…_

 **Flashback: Narra Lanch.**

 _Me quede en Kame House para ser el sirviente del viejo Roshi, en todos los años que hemos pasado juntos. Con el tiempo empecé a sentir cosas por él, no estaba enamorada eso seguro. Era otra cosa, todo menos amor._

 _Él siempre me manoseaba, pero por alguna razón. Yo no decía nada, quizás es eso mismo lo que quería, sentir que él me deseaba. Sentir placer…_

 _Pasaban las primaveras, y seguíamos igual. Él siempre me tocaba y yo simplemente le sonría. Era un juego para nosotros, Vivíamos en un continuo Tabú._

 _Hasta que un día, simplemente lo hicimos._

 _Y por mucho tiempo estuve encadenada a esa manera de vivir, ¿Por qué no escape? Si tenía la puerta abierta para irme por ella y marcharme de allí, en cualquier momento de mi vida pude hacerlo. Incluso ahora sin problemas ni remordimientos lo aria. Pero no, jamás lo ice y creo que no lo aria._

 _Eso es lo que pensaba, hasta que conocí a Tien. El simplemente me dejo patas arriba todo mi mundo, por fin pude decir y declararme enamorada. Esa emoción que pensé que encontraría con Roshi. Pero, que equivocada estaba._

 _Desde entonces deje de sentirme comprometida a el Roshi y sentí que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas. Simplemente me enamoré, como suele suceder sin darte cuenta. Tarde o temprano, siempre llega. Pero no planeé alejarme de él, no por ahora…_

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **-** _¿Que te detiene? -_ Le pregunto ya en la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

 _-No lo sé… en fin, quise ir a verlo porque tenía la duda de con quien le avía tocado dormir. Quería saber si quizá el ara… tú sabes… -_ No puedo creerlo. De verdad pensó que Tien es…

 _-¿Gay? Adivino, pensaste que a él le había tocado con Yamsha, y como últimamente ellos estuvieron muy juntos y no sea parado a dirigirte la palabra, te pusiste celosa. Si suele pasar, además no creo que él sea homosexual… a menos que, Chaozu… ¡Nah no lo veo posible! Aunque eh visto de todos los tipos de parejas exóticas jajaja. –_ Le digo divertida, aunque a ella no pareció hacerla la misma gracia que a mí.

 _-Hablando de parejas exóticas, si a Tien le toco dormir con Chaozu. Eso quiere decir que a Yamsha le toco con Puar, imaginate que…_

 _-No quiero ni pensarlo, dios. –_ Bromeamos un buen rato sobre el tema y lo bizarro que se verían algunas parejas. Reíamos a carcajadas, con la cabeza por fin apoyada sobre la almohada. Hasta que el silencio inundo la habitación. Los primeros síntomas de sueño habían vencido a Lanch, dejándome sola en con mis pensamientos, en una oscura habitación.

Después de haber estado divagando con lo ocurrido aquel día, sin poder dormir. Decido levantarme y mirar por la ventana; me apoyo en su umbral y quedo observando al pequeño fantasmita de trapo que anteriormente había colgado de adorno.

Me dispuse a contemplar la lluvia por la ventana, mirando soñadora aquel entorno nocturno que la lluvia, a mi parecer, había embellecido considerablemente.

Cierro lentamente los ojos, conectándome con el sonido tan relajador que me provoca la lluvia de afuera. Empiezo a sentir como lentamente voy cayendo en un ligero sueño; Pero un fuerte y apresurado golpeteo en la puerta, me saca de mi ensoñación. Despertándome algo alterada por lo repentino del momento.

Pronuncio un – _¡Ahí voy!_ – Sin miedo a despertar a Lanch, la cual se encuentra roncando y no se entera de nada; me dirijo apresurada a mi ropa tirada en el piso, y sin preocuparme si me la eh puesto bien o no, abro la puerta de mi cuarto.

 _¡Bulma!, lamento despertarte a esta hora, pero necesito tu ayuda, es muy urgente… -_ Pronuncia en una rapidísima habladuría, parecía más preocupado que anteriormente y se veía de lejos que estaba alterado.

 _Tranquilo, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Calmate y cuéntamelo… -_ Pronuncio yo más relajada.

 _¿Tienes algún piloto o ropa para la lluvia?_

 _Si, si tengo. ¿Por qué?_

 _Póntelo y sígueme._

 _Bien, esperame, ¡no tardare!_

Voy corriendo dentro del cuarto buscando mi bolso. Ignorando si en todo el revoltijo que hacia despertaba a mi compañera; al encontrarlo lo abro y busco ese infantil pero tan tierno piloto amarillo con forma de pato que me había regalado mi papa hace algunos años; me puse unas botas el piloto y Salí del cuarto, topándome de frente con Goku.

 _-¡Hay! ¿Por qué no te quitas de la puerta? –_ Le digo sobándome la frente.

 _-¿Estas lista? Ven sígueme –_ Veo a Goku corriendo por el pasillo, ¿A dónde pretende ir este loco? Decido seguirlo lo más rápido que puedo Por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Entramos rápidamente y prende la luz. Dejando a la vista a un dormido Krillin. A Goku parece no importarle mucho si su amigo llegase a despertarse y se dirige rápidamente a la ventana.

 _-¿Para qué me llamaste? Que tanto interés en la venta… -_ Le digo mientras me dirigía a ver qué tanto es lo que miraba por ella, pero no termine la frase al observar por ella. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a lo que parecía una persona sentada en el piso agarrándose de las rodillas, intentando conservar el calor. Esa pobre persona apenas si era resguardada del fuerte y frio viento que soplaba afuera, y ni hablar de la incesante lluvia que parecía no querer cesar hasta el momento.

 _-Antes estaba debajo de aquel negocio, ese que tiene el techo cubriendo las veredas. Pero el dueño lo echo, ese maldito. Ahora encontró ese pequeño lugar ahí, con frio y apenas está protegido de la lluvia._

 _-¿Y qué quieres hacer? -_ Que es lo que podemos hacer, sonaría mejor. Todas esas hipótesis que anteriormente tuve se esfumaron al ver a esa persona tan… vulnerable allí afuera.

 _-Ehh, pensaba en ir y darle abrigo mío. Es más, lo tengo aquí mira. –_ Señala la ropa abrigada que él había escogido para darle. Había un buzo negro y una pequeña frazada, pensé inmediatamente en mi piloto de lluvia, está bien era de patito. Pero no me importaría dárselo para que él no se mojara, más de lo que debe estar.

 _-Está bien, tengo un plan. Bajamos, le ofrecemos ayuda, le damos la ropa y mi piloto si es necesario. –_ Le digo detallando cada parte de un plan que ahora compartimos.

- _Si es lo que pensaba, pero yo no quiero que duerma allá afuera Bulma. Pensaba en que durmiera aquí; yo tengo aquel sillón, y no me molesta._ – Me dice algo inocente, como siempre suele ser él.

 _-Goku, es muy admirable eso pero, es un completo desconocido, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar un vago callejero. Además aunque lo hiciéramos. Si alguien se entera de que un extraño entro, sin el permiso de nadie al hotel. ¿Cómo crees que el dueño reaccionaria, eh? –_ Me explico lo mejor que puedo para él.

-¡ _No es un simple vago! Es un concursante, lo vi inscribiéndose; a decir verdad, ese chico me llamo la atención desde un principio, y cuando lo reconocí en la calle. No supe que hacer, por eso mismo te pedí ayuda. –_ ¿Un muchacho? Porque no lo menciono antes…

 _-¿Es joven? ¡Es un muchachito joven allí afuera, sin protección de nada! -_ Con solo pensar que es solo un niño se me eriza la piel, llenándome de bilis por dentro.

 _-Ven vamos a ayudarlo, ya no aguanto verlo allí afuera.-_

Goku agarro la ropa para el joven y salimos lo más rápido y haciendo el menor ruido para no levantar sospechas; aunque después de todo lo que hicimos y gritamos, me sorprende que alguien no se allá ido a quejar. Llegamos hasta la entrada del hotel; Abrimos la puerta y el primero en recibirnos fue el frio y fuerte viento que llevaba consigo a la lluvia, la cual se veía que no tenía ánimos de parar por ahora.

Nos resguardamos tan solo unos momentos en el porche de la protegida entrada. Me puse la capucha de mi infantil piloto y Goku de su buzo negro. Divisamos al mojado muchacho y en una inhalación nos pusimos a correr por la resbalosa calle, sin parar y sin siquiera detenernos a pensar en como reaccionaria aquel muchacho que pretendíamos ayudar con tanto esmero.

El último tramo por la vereda lo hicimos caminando, para no asustarlo. Claro lo único que faltaba es que saliera corriendo pensando que le robaríamos a algo parecido. Aunque, ¿qué te roben con un piloto de patito? Sería algo divertido de ver de seguro.

Llegamos algo agitados, debajo del pequeño telón de ese local, El cual tenia agujeros y la lluvia pasaba por ellos como si fueran pequeñas cascadas. Claro llego el momento de presentarnos con aquel chico que ni siquiera su cara había levantado. Quizás se halla logrado dormir, tal vez.

Goku puso su mano en su hombro para despertarlo, y funciono, el chico levanto su cabeza y de inmediato pude observar que era de una edad aproximada a la de Goku. No obstante, el muchacho llevaba un gran pañuelo negro que le cubría la mitad del rostro, desde la nariz, hasta la cabeza. Soy una persona muy perspicaz y deduje enseguida que el muchacho no era de aquí, bueno en realidad no era muy difícil e suponer, el llevaba un turbante y unas vestimentas algo holgadas muy típicas del árido medio oriente. Sus ojos eran de un gris oscuro y su mirada era intimidante, con unas ojeras bien pronunciadas. Casi dude en si era buena idea ayudarlo, pero mi Goku es como siempre, ajeno a esos prejuicios.

 _-Hola, mi nombre es Goku y ella es mi amiga Bulma. Ehh, quisimos ayudarte y te trajimos algo de ropa abrigada para que no pases frio. – Dice_ el señalando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos. Se me derrite el corazón de ternura ante la escena.

Pero el muchacho frunce el ceño y no nos mira con buena cara. Ya veo, de seguro no sabe nuestro idioma. Pero cuando decido hablar, Goku continua.

\- _Descuida, no tienes que hablar si no quieres… -_ Saca de la bolsa el buzo pero, al parecer se mojó por la lluvia. De inmediato quise ahorcar al muy imbécil. Pero el encontró la solución de otra manera. – _Hay creo que no sostuve bien la bolsa, no te preocupes mph, ¡Ah Ya se!_ \- se aleja un poco y se saca su buzo, quedando el con una remara negra.

Goku amablemente se lo ofrece al chico y este lo acepta, no muy convencido pero pronunciando una palabra en su idioma. Su pongo que quiere decir "Gracias" o eso creo, No creo que nos haya maldecido.

Se nos queda mirando algo confundido por nuestra presencia. De inmediato recuero haber traído el celular conmigo, lo saco y busco el traductor integrado que contiene.

 _-Japón. – me señalo a mí y a Goku; Le hago señas para que continúe al colocar el aparato cerca suyo._

 _-Afganistán. – ¿QUE?_ El país está vetado de todas las aerolíneas. No pudo haber viajado ni por cielo ni agua, quizá en pequeños autobuses pero ni así llegas de un solo viaje hasta Japón, a menos que, camines… me quedo impactada por la magnitud de tal impresionante y casi imposible viaje, que de seguro fue una odisea demasiado riesgosa para un muchachito proveniente de un país en guerra. Pero, ¿Por qué su paradero fue el torneo? La mano de Goku en mi espalda me saca de mis actualizadas hipótesis y de mi aun estática sorpresa.

 _-Bulma dile sobre el hotel… - Me dice intrigado al no entender lo que yo._

 _-Bien espera. –_ Pulso unos cuantos controles y me dispongo a hablar. – _Somos Goku y Bulma, venimos a ofrecerte esta ropa para que no sigas pasando frio. Además cerca de aquí hay un hotel en donde nos hospedamos; si quieres puedes acompañarnos y dormir allí, caliente y cómodo. –_ Al instante lo anterior dicho se traduce y el niega con la cabeza, algo asustado por la situación.

 _-Bulma, ¿Puedo hablarle? -_ Le doy el aparato y empieza a hablar. – _Sé que tienes miedo, pero quedarte aquí es muy peligroso. Además quizá te enfermes y no puedas competir más tarde. Prometo de luchador a luchador que no tenemos otras intenciones más que ayudarte amigo. -_ ¿Por qué Goku es tan… simplemente Goku? El chico lo escucha y lo duda unos momentos, mirando a otro lado.

Goku le ofrece su mano para levantarse del incómodo y frio suelo. Se miran el un largo contacto visual, Goku sonríe y él lo duda unos momentos. Pero al fin, toma su mano estrechándola y aceptando nuestra ayuda.

Cuando se levanta nos deja ver su corta altura, unos centímetros más bajo que yo. Delgado y de piel morena, mojado casi por completo. Nos dimos cuenta que titilaba del frio. Le hacemos señas para que se ponga el buzo, al menos hasta llegar al hotel y encontrarle ropa más seca.

Una vez el inmigrante más abrigado, me dispongo a sacarme el piloto; lo no tan raro fue que el verme solo con un top de dormir, el moreno quito la vista de mí, casi como si estuviera asqueado. Le ofrezco el tierno pilotín de patito amarillo y lo ayudo a ponérselo aun estando el joven muy apenado. En su país, ni la nariz se les puede ver a las mujeres, Que castigo debe de ser eso.

Sonrojado hasta la medula y con un lindo piloto de patito, el Afgano por ahora sin nombre. Se agacha a agarrar su mochila saco, aunque la reconozco como típico de los soldados. ¿Me pregunto cómo lo obtuvo? Bueno en realidad eso es un detalle minúsculo ahora. Lo más importante es que hay que llevarlo cuanto antes al hotel y de mas esta decir que el muchachito se ve de los más adorable y lindo, de seguro el chico es guapo también… ¿hay pero que cosas digo? ¡En este momento eso está completamente de más bestia bruta!

Goku lo abraza por la espalda con toda la confianza del mundo y salimos disparados por la calle como anteriormente habíamos hecho, con la gran diferencia de que ahora éramos Goku y yo los que nos mojábamos y titilábamos del frio. Una vez pasado por la puerta del hotel, nos dirigimos directo a la habitación que mi Goku compartía con Krillin; deben de ser como las 3:00 am, el sueño de apoco se apodera de mí. Pero a quien más se le nota es a nuestro pequeño amigo. Con el cual, mañana tendré más tiempo y tranquilidad de hablar.

Abrimos la puerta de la habitación y comprobamos que Krillin sigue en los brazos de Morfeo. Dejamos pasar al chico, que con una somnolienta mirada. Inspeccionó cada centímetro de la habitación, se lo veía algo incómodo o quizá abrumado, pero había algo en sus ojos además de todo, me atrevo a decir que él estaba maravillado con todo y pude notarlo desde que dio sus primeros pasos dentro del hotel; Y yo mientras tanto, me encontraba somnolientamente emocionada por todo lo ocurrido; estaba extasiada de curiosidad por aquel misterioso "ciudadano de las arenas". También note algo parecido en Goku, muchísima curiosidad por el chico. Que me pregunto, ¿hace cuánto lo estará vigilando como halcón?

 _-Bueno este es, Bulma dile que se saque la ropa mojada por que puede enfermarse. Voy a buscarle más ropa mía. –_ Dice Goku yendo a buscar apresuradamente a su mochila. A este paso, el pobre se quedara sin ropa.

No hace falta traducir, el muchacho entendió solo con un par de señas mías el cambio de ropa. Empieza por quitarse el mojado pilotín de patito amarillo, después el buzo que le había prestado Goku. Quedando con su ropa original, vi a simple vista que lo usada que estaba, no estaba sucia, pero si mal gastada por el constante uso.

Volví a las señas con él para que siguiera sacándose la ropa mojada. Dudo lo más que pudo contra mí, pero cedió al fin. Se quitó las sandalias, y el resto del ropaje, pero sin quitarse ese pañuelo tipo velo que le cubría todo es rostro y la cabeza, esputando sus bellos ojos. Creo que ese tipo de velo musulmán se llama Shayla, pero no estoy segura.

El moreno, era de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, casi perecía frágil; Quise dejar en paz sus ideales y cultura de cubrir el rostro, pero su pañuelo estaba húmedo por la lluvia y Creo tener un pañuelo grande como para que se cubra con él. Doy un aviso a Goku y me voy a buscarlo, dejándolo con un semidesnudo musulmán en la habitación.

Voy y vuelvo en una rápida corrida a mi habitación y de vuelta. Cuando toque y me abrieron, vi el muchachito con un pantalón de Goku naranja, que al pobre le quedaba enorme. Junto con otro buzo negro que también le quedaba grande, pero, peor es nada. Le di el pañuelo de color negro, para que se cambiase. Pero él no quiso saber nada con cambiarse frente a nuestros; le señale el baño y allí fue, temeroso y desconfiado, Como un perro al que han golpeado muchas veces.

Se tardó bastante pero al fin está completamente seco y limpio con su nueva y enorme ropa prestada; se había arremangado el pantalón, disimulando sus dimensiones. También se había colocado el nuevo pañuelo con perfume a jazmines y puesto la capucha del buzo, ocultando por completo se identidad ante nosotros. Goku se había tomado las molestias de conseguirle más frazadas bien abrigadas para que el nuevo inquilino durmiera caliente.

 _-Bien Goku, eso mismo iba a decirte, el clima de aquí no es el mismo al que tienen por Arabia y esos lugares, si nosotros estamos traspirando por el calor, el de seguro está muerto de frio… ehh, creo que me iré a dormir. Si ocurre algo, ya sabes dónde estoy. Que tengan buenas noches._ – Los saludo antes de dirigirme completamente agotada a mi habitación. Recorro por quinta vez ese mismo pasillo, abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y cuando me disponía a tirarme por fin a la cama, me di cuenta que seguía mojada y sin mi piloto. Asique desganada me dirijo a la ducha. Si, a las 4 am pretendo bañarme, después de todo lo corrido y traspirado. Al terminar, Me pongo lo primero que veo y ahora si me tiro literalmente al suave colchón, descansando de una jodida ves la conciencia.– _Mañana será un día particularmente interesante Bulma, quieras o no…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Espero que les allá gustado mi particular idea. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y quiero agradecer particularmente a los escritores de la página, por tomarse el tiempo de escribir y desarrollar una historia y por sobre todo compartirla con todos/as. Pensé que publicaría este fic el 24 o 25 pero me emocione escribiendo; espero tener listo el segundo capítulo de La Corona del Rey para esas fechas o aproximado._

Y Aunque brinden con agua, lo importante en estas fechas es volver o reimplantar un poquito más los valores como por ejemplo la solidaridad, como se vio en el fic. ¡Por eso mismo lo publicare aproximado a la fecha!

 _ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PARA LOS NO CREYENTES Y DEMAS, FELISES FIESTAS!**_

 _ **¡EN ESPACIAL PARA LOS BUDISTAS! NA MENTIRA XD PASENLA LINDO GENTE.**_


End file.
